The Time's They Are A-Changing
by firebenderAnnabeth
Summary: It was the beginning of a new decade. New decades, new beliefs, new fashion, just new everything. The 1950s had been a time of prosperity in the United States. Many changes had started to occur, but the next decade, the Sixties, would be the most influential decade in United States history. Follow a group of teenagers as they grow up during this influential era of change.
1. Prologue

**Okay, new story! And I have no regrets at all. So it's basically an AU watching Percy, Annabeth and the gang grow up in 1960s America. It's one of my most favorite times in history, if not my favorite because so much happened during that time that I had to write about it somehow. A lot of research has been going into this story to try and get the feel of what the 1960s in America was (even though I was born over 30 years later). But here's the prologue.**

* * *

It was the beginning of a new decade. New decades, new beliefs, new fashion, just new _everything_.

The 1950s had just come to a close. All the new suburban areas had sprung up after World War Two had finished. All the war veterans came home to their sweethearts and were starting a family in these new suburbs. It was the time of the baby booms. The United States had sent troops to Korea to help settle the communist manifesto that was spreading over in Asia and Europe. President Truman had then sent in the navy and air force to stop the Soviet Union and North Korea from invading South Korea.

The rise of Senator Joseph McCarthy and his McCarthyism had played a role in the 1950s. The Cold War between the United States and Soviet Union was on the rise and paranoia was strong within the United States. Bomb shelters were being built in case of a nuclear attack from the Soviet Union. In 1951 two Russian spies were tried and found guilty sparking more panic. The first ever Hydrogen Bomb was let loose which didn't help matters.

In 1952 a new President was elected into power. His name was Dwight Eisenhower. He was a war veteran and commander during the D-Day Invasion in Normandy, France. He was very popular among the people and was elected into office easily. President Eisenhower dubbed a new name for the spread of communism. He called it a domino theory. The first ever highway system was built inside the continental United States making it easier and more efficient to travel by car.

Technology was being advanced during this time. The first colored television sets were sold in the United States. They were rare and very expensive, but it was a big deal. Televisions were becoming more and more popular among the people in the United States. By the 1950s almost every house owned a television. Space technology was advancing. The United States had sent its first satellites into space. The Mercury Seven were the first astronauts the United States ever had. New vaccinations against diseases thought incurable were being invented and given out to children.

New ideas were being raised. Segregation was deemed unconstitutional by the Supreme Court in _Brown vs. Board of Education_ in 1954. And it was all because of Linda Brown who lived in Topeka, Kansas. The next year, in 1955 the Supreme Court demanded that all public schools in the United States be integrated. Jim Crow laws were still heavily influenced in most of the states. In 1955 a woman named Rosa Parks, who was a black woman, refused to get out of the seat that was designated for white people only. She was one of the first to defy these rules of segregation. The Little Rock Nine had defied the system of education in Arkansas. There might have been little change, but it was just the catalyst for something more to happen in the next decade to come.

By the end of this decade, there were fifty states in the United States of America. Alaska and Hawaii were added to the United States. It was a big deal for the nation. The last state to be inducted into the Union was Arizona all the way back in the beginning of the century, 1912.

The 1950s had been a time of prosperity in the United States. Many changes had started to occur, but the next decade, the Sixties, would be the most influential decade in United States history.


	2. 1960

**Here's chapter one. The place where they live, Port Washington, is a made up place that does not in fact exist in Westchester, New York. But the town is based off my hometown.**

* * *

 _ **1960**_

There was rapid knocking on the Jackson's front door. Sally Jackson, the mother of the household was busy preparing dinner for that night. Her husband Paul would be home in a few minutes. The only people home were her three sons Tommy, Percy and Tyson. Her eldest Tommy was upstairs studying for the big biology test he had on monday. Percy and Tyson were watching the _Twilight Zone_ on their little television in the living room. Both younger boys were engulfed in Rod Sterling's eerie narration of the psychological thrillers. The black and white television was the coolest thing any of the Jackson boys had ever seen. They had the television since 1956, when their stepfather had brought it home for everyone.

Sally who had her curly brown hair up in a high ponytail stuck her head out of the kitchen. She was young, around her mid thirties and had bright blue eyes that were always happy. She wiped the flour off onto her apron and looked at the two boys sitting on the floor with their legs tucked into their chests.

"Sorry to interrupt the fascinating show, but someone's knocking on the door," Sally said.

Her second oldest Percy looked up with sea green eyes. He was the spitting image of his deceased father who had died in Korea a few years after Percy was born. His black hair was longer than most teens his age. Sally was never one to impose her thoughts on her children. She was considered a very liberal woman of her time. She was against the segregation of black and white people. The new music of this age fascinated her. She was fond of Elvis Presley much to many of the other women in her neighborhood's dismay.

It was February and the snow was still on the ground outside of her house. The multiple snowmen were standing tall and proud in her front lawn. The trees were coated in ice and snow making it look like a winter wonderland.

Her youngest son, Tyson was from her second husband Paul Blofis. She took his last name but her two oldest children kept the name of her first husband. It was quite a complicated process when she had to make appointments for the two of them. Saying her name was Sally Blofis trying to make appointments for Thomas and Perseus Jackson. But she learned to accept it.

"Percy, I'm willing to bet that it's Annabeth knocking at the door now. So go open it and let her in," Sally ordered.

Percy just pursed his lips together and reluctantly took his attention away from the black and white television set. He got up and stretched his arms and legs before dragging himself to the front door. The oak door opened up to reveal Percy's best friend waiting outside on his front steps.

She had a black tweed jacket on over her polka dot dress. Her blonde curly hair was pushed back by a green headband and poofed up to make it bigger than it usually was. She had just started to wear makeup because her mother had made her. Annabeth Chase was not a girly girl, and everyone knew it. But she had followed her mother's orders to dress like a lady. Which meant to wear dresses, heels and makeup. Percy thought she was really pretty to begin with. They were only fourteen years old. In July, Annabeth would turn fifteen and Percy would follow a month later in August.

"Hi Annabeth," Percy greeted.

She smiled making her ruby red lips stretch across her face. Her teeth were straight and white thanks to the horrible braces she had endure for three years. It was a horror to look at, but it had done it's job for her. She was bouncing up and down on her toes.

"Did you hear what's happening right now?" she asked excitedly.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. Annabeth seemed really excited over whatever she had to share with him. He hadn't watched anything but the _Twilight Zone_ all day. He just shook his head no. Annabeth walked in and went to his living room. Tyson was still watching the television show and she said hi to him. Tyson adored Annabeth like she was the best thing to live on Earth. His brown eyes widened with joy and he hugged her legs tightly. Annabeth gave a light laugh.

"Hi Ty, do you mind if I turn off the _Twilight Zone_ for a second?" Annabeth asked sweetly.

Tyson nodded complying to Annabeth's request. Percy swears up and down that she was the only person Tyson really listened to. She gave him a smile and bent down in front of the television. She turned the knob until it reached CBS news.

Sally had poked her head in again and greeted Annabeth.

"Hello Annabeth! Whatcha up to?" Sally asked.

"Just turned on the news Mrs. Blofis. Something great happened today," Annabeth responded.

That had sparked Sally's attention. Annabeth was the smartest person Sally had ever met. Sure she was a little rebellious but she was still a good person at heart. Whatever news Annabeth wanted to share Sally wanted to know what it was.

"Do you want anything to drink Annabeth?"

"Could I have a lemonade please Mrs. Blofis?"

Sally gave a big smile towards her. "Of course my dear."

Percy looked up at the clock mounted on his peach colored walls. It said it was 6:50. The CBS Nightly News would be on soon and Paul was upstairs getting into more comfortable clothes to wear. Dinner time was almost upon the Jacksons. Percy just assumed that they'd eat after the fifteen minute news was over. Both Tommy and Paul walked down the stairs at the same time.

Tommy had his short black hair gelled back and his blue eyes looked tired from studying textbooks all day. Paul had just showered and looked refreshed from his day of teaching at the local high school. Percy and Annabeth would be entering there in September.

Sally had come back with the drinks and handed them to everyone. Paul took it and kissed his wife. All the kids made choking sounds and Annabeth laughed a little at the boys antics. Sally and Paul jokingly chastised their three boys. The entire Jackson-Blofis household settled down on the couch and Annabeth just sat on the floor.

"Hello Annabeth how are you?" Paul asked.

"Very well Mr. Blofis thank you," Annabeth politely responded. Then she took a sip of lemonade and put her cup on the glass coffee table.

The CBS Evening News theme came on and Douglas Edwards greeted the audience. He started to recap the news of today.

"Today in Greensboro, North Carolina there was what is called a 'sit in' at a public diner. Four black students from North Carolina Agricultural and Technical College had sat down in a white section of a diner and refused to leave. Fights broke out but the four students had remained seated until they would be served. North Carolina is known for the strong de facto segregation of whites and blacks in public areas. Now our sources don't know if this will continue but we will keep you updated daily."

Percy looked over to Annabeth who had a big smile on her face. This must've been the news she was talking about. Percy didn't find it as awesome as his best friend though. He wasn't as informed about what was happening like Annabeth was. She was all about this equality thing that had started. Sure everyone thought she was crazy for thinking that blacks and whites are equal and it's just a skin color. Percy believed the same thing as Annabeth. He has friends who aren't white. His friend Leo, is hispanic and from Mexico. Charles Beckendorf is a black man who had befriended Percy. Hazel Levesque, another black woman Percy was really close friends with. She was a year younger than him. Heck even Annabeth, his best friend was a tannish color. She and her family immigrated from Greece. Her mother was from Athens, but her father was an American who fell in love with her mother and moved out there for a few years.

It was weird, even though he was friends with people who were not white, he still didn't get ridiculed that much. It was probably because they didn't go to the same school as Percy and therefore no one saw him with his colored friends. He was against segregation of blacks and whites. But Annabeth was way more spoken out about it than Percy was. She had no fear.

His parents looked surprised at the news. Percy knew his mother was far more liberal than most adults at this time. She enjoyed having Percy's colored friends over the house to hang out and play with. There was complete silence in the living room as everyone relished the news.

"Wow...that's definitely something new," Sally said finally breaking the silence.

"New decade, new change I guess. And we're only two months in," Paul added.

"That was amazing," Tommy said in awe.

"I don't understand what's happening," Tyson continued.

Percy didn't expect Tyson to understand. He was only seven years old and just learning the basics of his education. He didn't want Tyson to know of this stuff until he was older. Annabeth stood up and straightened out her dress and fixed her hair. Tommy looked at her with glossy eyes and a goofy smile. Percy rolled his eyes at his older brother. He totally had a crush on Annabeth but she did not return the feelings. And Tommy knew that but still liked to stare at her.

"Well I must head home now before my parents ask where I am," Annabeth announced.

She said her farewells to everyone and hugged Percy's mother before shrugging on her coat and walking out the door.

"What an interesting girl she is," Percy's stepfather commented.

It wasn't said as a bad thing. In fact, Paul was very intrigued by the fourteen year old girl who seemed much more mature than any other he has ever met. Her gray eyes just showed the true intelligence she had. Paul was glad Percy chose her as a best friend.

"Yes she is. Now it's time for dinner!" Sally said.

All four boys got up off the couch to help set the table for dinner.

* * *

During Percy's lunch break, he heard the clicking of heels echoing down the linoleum tiles of the school's hallway. He had just put his books away in his locker and was heading out to the cafeteria to get some food to feed himself. When he turned around he saw it was Annabeth running towards him.

Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her curly blonde hair was bouncing up and down. She had on a purple short sleeved dress that was collared and button down. She had black heels on that Percy couldn't help but admire her skill of walking and running in. She had her textbooks in her arms. When she caught up with Percy she gave him a smile.

"I gotta show you something," was all she said.

Percy returned the smile with an eyebrow arched up in suspicion. Annabeth rolled her gray eyes and gave him a slight nudge with her shoulder. They walked silently to the cafeteria where they took their seats at a table. It was busy with students chatting and eating lunches from home or from the school.

Annabeth pulled out a green looking bottle that Percy had never seen before. The label was in some other language that he didn't recognize.

"What is that Beth?" he asked.

She gave him a slight glare at the nickname but he just shrugged his shoulders. Annabeth quickly got over it.

"It's this weird pop from Germany. My dad's friend gave him a whole bunch of it. It's like 7-Up but better!"

"Better than 7-Up? I don't think so," Percy argued.

7-Up was one of the best pops out there. Whenever he had a nickel to spare he'd go down to the local diner and get some. Annabeth pushed the bottle towards him.

"Go ahead, drink it and see the truth."

Percy was skeptical to drink the pop from Germany. How the Chases had gotten their hands on that he'd really never know their connections. He grabbed the bottle and opened the cap. The carbon dioxide hissed out and he put his lips to the glass. Annabeth just smirked and waited. When he took the sip he was amazed that she was telling the truth. It was better than 7-Up. It had almost the same lemon-lime flavor, but somehow it was better.

"Wow," was all he said.

She crossed her arms on her chest and smirked in satisfaction.

"Told you so. And it's only sold in Germany. So you'll have to settle for 7-Up for now on even though it will never be as good as this."

Percy mock glared at his best friend. "Why do you gotta do this to me?"

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Because it's what best friends do I guess."

He couldn't argue there.

It was around three o'clock when the phone started to ring. All three boys were sitting on the couch listening to the radio play Bob Dylan through its speakers. It was a relatively lazy day in the household. None of the boys started to do their homework yet. All they wanted to do was sit on the couch and do nothing. So when the phone started ringing it made all of them sit up straight.

Percy and Tommy looked at each other. There was a silent competition to see who would get to the phone first. They both shot out of the couch and ran towards the chord phone. Tommy had managed to get there first and picked up.

"Hello?" he greeted.

Percy punched his brother in the arm which resulted in a hissed "ow" from Tommy and a glare.

"Oh! Hi...Annabeth," he said awkwardly.

Percy rolled his eyes at his pathetic brother. He was only a grade above him and Annabeth but he was a complete moron sometimes.

"No, yeah he's right here."

Tommy looked dejected and glared at Percy before handing the phone off to him. Percy smirked at his older brother and took the phone with smugness.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Percy! Can you believe Elvis is coming back from Germany today! New music from him should be coming soon!" Annabeth squealed with delight.

Percy always loved hearing her talk about Elvis. She loves him just as much as architecture and that is saying something. She has all of his records and seems to always be playing them whenever he's at her house.

"No way! Can't wait to buy you more records for your collection," Percy added.

"I know! It's been two years Percy! _Two years_ since he's made new music! It's been slowly killing me on the inside."

"Well I heard Lucille Ball is divorcing her husband today."

There was a silence on both ends for a few seconds. Percy thought she had hung up on him for changing the subject so quickly.

"Way to dampen the mood Seaweed Brain," she said with a little laughter.

"It's what I do best I guess."

"What a lie. If anything it's you who make people feel better and lighten the mood. You're the nicest person I know."

Percy was so glad she couldn't see him blush at her comment. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tommy glare at Percy in jealousy. Percy stuck his tongue out at his older brother which made him huff and glare at the television instead.

"Thanks for the compliment," Percy said.

"You are so welcome. Anyway, did you do the history homework? Because I can't for the life of me remember when British Parliament was created."

And that was how a typical conversation between the two best friends would go down. They talked about the different homework they had to complete until his mother told him to hang up and get ready for dinner time. Annabeth had to do the same thing so she hung up first before Percy could say a proper goodbye. Percy often thought how he ended up with her as a best friend.

* * *

History class might have been the only class that Percy was able to do well in. Sure he has this thing called dyslexia where words seem to flip around on him a lot, but his parents had found him this special tudor that could help him control it. He was good at English and History. Annabeth, was amazing at math and science. They balanced each other out by helping with the homework for those subjects. Annabeth had always dreamed of becoming an architect; Percy never really understood what pleasure could come out of scaling and drawing pictures of buildings on blueprints. That was probably why he was terrible at math.

Instead of studying for the big final that was upon them in a few weeks, the history teacher Ms. Curren had turned on the portable radio and had everyone gather around it to listen to the news. Today was the day that the Democratic Primary winner would be announced for this years election. Percy wasn't that into politics, but his parents were. So he knew a good deal on what was happening. All he knew was that a senator from Massachusetts was running for the Democrat representative to hopefully win the presidency. His name was John Kennedy and he was very popular amongst the youth of America. His parents liked him. He was young and fresh and ready to take on a challenge. And of course Annabeth adored him to pieces. He would've thought she would rank him with Elvis on her favorite people list. Ms. Curran was intently listening in biting her nails in anticipation.

"It seems that on this day, June 7th, 1960, Senator John Kennedy of Massachusetts has won the California Democratic Primary beating Senators Hubert Humphrey of Minnesota and Wayne Morse of Oregon."

Ms. Curran leaned back in her seat and sighed. She was an older woman probably in her late fifties. Her black hair was graying out at the roots and her light skin was starting to wrinkle. Percy smiled to himself because he could imagine Annabeth whooping and hollering at the win of her favorite man besides Elvis Presley.

Over the past couple of months, Annabeth had been giving him bottles of that pop from Germany to drink. Apparently one of her dads friends from Europe kept sending them by mail to their household every couple of weeks. He couldn't wait to hear her reaction to announcement she was sure was listening to in her history class with Mr. Smith. He was a younger guy and was less conservative with his beliefs. At least, that's what Annabeth had been relaying to Percy over the course of the year.

The last class of the day was Latin with his favorite teacher, Mr. Brunner. He was a man in his late forties at least and was in a wheelchair due to polio he had as a child. He always smelled like coffee and books. He had kind brown eyes that held knowledge beyond his years and you could never tell a lie to him. Only once did Annabeth manage to do it, but she barely got away with it.

Annabeth was always the first to class Percy noticed. Every day, Percy would walk in and see her and Mr. Brunner holding a conversation in Greek together. It was Annabeth's first language and she only spoke it when she was at home with her parents. Percy always wanted Annabeth to teach him Greek, but she said it's suicidal if it isn't your first language. So Percy just stuck with Latin as his second language.

Latin in eighth grade wasn't exactly latin yet. It was more of a cultural course than learning the verbs, adjectives and rest of the grammar. Most of the entire year had been spent on learning the Greek and Roman myths and customs they had at the time. Percy loved it because Mr. Brunner made it sound like he was there when all of the myths occurred back in ancient Greece and Rome.

He would always ask for Annabeth's input because she was from the source of all these myths and cultures. She'd explain what she had heard growing up in Athens. She had moved to the United States when she was eight years old. Her father had convinced her mother to come back with him to the greatest country in the world. They packed up and moved to a little suburban town in Westchester, New York and became close friends with Percy's family.

When the bell rang, everyone in the class sat down at their desks and opened up notebooks to take notes. Annabeth was sitting in front of Percy. He wrote down a note and tossed to her desk. He watched her open it and read it. She turned around with a big smile on her face and rolled her gray eyes at him. She quickly wrote something else back and tossed it to him in return before Mr. Brunner could turn around from the blackboard. Percy opened up the folded paper and read the note in her perfect script handwriting. He smiled and tucked it away in his notebook before taking notes for the final exam review packet.

* * *

When Percy got home from the park he heard his mother speaking on the phone with someone. It wasn't a rare occurrence, she was always chatting with some other mother in the neighborhood to make plans with. It was the first day of July and the heat was already killing Percy slowly. It was around ninety degrees outside and it was almost one hundred percent humidity out too. So he was sweaty and his clothes were sticking to his body like they were a second skin. All Percy wanted to do was go jump into Sparkle Lake down the street and cool off a little bit.

He trudged upstairs to his room and ripped off the clothes that were soaked in sweat. He went into his drawer to grab a bathing suit from so he could go swimming. When he put the shorts on he knocked on Tommy's door. Tommy opened up the door stretching and yawning. He rubbed his blue eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"What?" he asked.

"Wanna go swimmin down at Sparkle Lake?" Percy proposed.

While looking at his older brother he held a smirk. The black hair was sticking up all over the place and he still had that haggard _I-just-woke-up_ look on his face. He had no shirt on showing his just entering puberty body. Tommy's blue eyes just looked down at him for a second before he rubbed them again.

"Yeah sure. Just give me a few minutes will ya?"

Percy just clapped his older brother on the back before walking down to his youngest brother who was tinkering with something on the living room floor. He was building something with the legos their parents had bought him for his birthday. Percy sat criss crossed next to Tyson who seemed engulfed in what he was doing.

"Whatcha building Ty?" Percy asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing that you would understand," he responded nonchalantly.

Percy's green eyes widened after his seven year old brother said that. He didn't know if he should be offended that a seven year old had just called him stupid or laugh at it. Percy had decided that he'd been hanging out too much with Annabeth.

"You've been influenced by Annabeth too much," Percy said laughing.

Tyson just shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't that big of a deal. Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Do you wanna come down to Sparkle Lake with me and Tommy?" Percy asked.

Tyson stopped building whatever it was and had a thoughtful look on his face. He then turned to face Percy with his big brown eyes. There was a small smile on his face that just showed childhood innocence.

"Yeah let me get changed first!" he said.

He abandoned the colorful legos on the floor and ran up the stairs and into his room. Percy heard the door slam shut and he smiled. His mother had walked out from the kitchen still on the chord phone. She had her hand on her hip and leaned against the doorway.

"Okay Athena, sounds good. Okay see you Friday."

Then she hung up and walked over to Percy.

"We're going to the Chase's for Fourth of July this year," she informed.

"Sounds good. Tommy, Tyson and I are heading down to Sparkle Lake to go swimming," Percy said to his mother.

She just gave him a sweet smile and kissed his cheek. She rubbed her hand up and down his arms.

"Okay just make sure you're home for dinner," she set the only rule.

Percy just nodded and went back up the stairs. He knocked on both of his brother's doors.

"You guys ready yet?"

Both brothers came out with their swimsuits on and towels draped over their shoulders. Tommy had a pair of sunglasses on his head pushing the black hair out of his face. All three of them walked down the stairs and out the door towards their bikes. The put the towels in the baskets that were in the front and pedaled their way down the streets towards the lake.

When the got there, there were people lounging all over the sands. Some were reading books or just tanning out in the blazing sun. Kids were running around playing tag, building elaborate sand castles with moats dug around them and everything. There were plenty of people swimming in the lake too. Some were playing with a plastic ball that was brought from home others were playing Marco Polo. Percy never understood the appeal to that game.

The three brothers staked their claim of sand by putting their towels down. Tommy took out a couple of nickels out of his pocket.

"I'm just gonna buy an umbrella to shade our stuff. I'll be back."

Percy and Tyson waved him off and they started to stip off their shirts. When they did that they ran across the burning hot sand and into the surf. They splashed the water everywhere. Percy dove head first into the lake to cool himself off immediately. When he emerged he saw Tyson still standing on the surf with the water up to his knees.

"C'mon Ty get in the water!" Percy called for his younger brother.

His little face scrunched up and he crossed his little arms on his bare chest. Percy's shoulders sagged and he raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. He started to make his way toward Tyson.

"It's too cold!" Tyson exclaimed from his spot.

Percy kept moving closer a plan to get his younger brother in the water already formulating inside his head. All around him people were laughing and splashing having a merry time in the lake water.

"Ty if you don't get in, I'm gonna make you," Percy warned.

He could see the seven year old's resistance waiver with the little threat but his feet were still planted in the wet sand and he wasn't moving. Percy just shrugged his shoulders and ran up, grabbed Tyson by the torso and threw him over his back before running into the water screaming in joy. He then dumped Tyson into the water laughing.

When he came back up sputtering water from his mouth and shaking his wet brown hair, Percy was still hysterically laughing at his younger brother. Tyson seemed to get over his temporary fear of the water and started joining in as well. A splashing war had begun between the two.

After that had finished they saw Tommy sitting on a towel under the red and white striped umbrella reading a book. Percy pursed his lips looking at his older brother sitting on the hot sand instead of enjoying the water. He waded up towards the more shallow end where he could stand. Being fourteen and lanky, the water in the shallow end still was up to his bellybutton. He cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Tommy Jackson!" he called out in the loudest voice he could muster.

Tommy's head snapped out of the book he was reading to find where the voice came from that shouted his name. When he figured it out, Percy could practically see the glare behind the sunglasses he wore. Then he went back to reading ignoring Percy.

"Tommy Jackson you nerd! Stop being a kill-joy and join us in the water!" Percy heckled.

He saw Tommy huff and bookmark his book. He didn't get up from the towel he was sitting on but he pointed at the both Percy and Tyson.

"I get in when I wanna get in! Being smart is cool Percy! The dolls dig it!" Tommy screamed back.

"Whatever you say Tommy boy!" Percy yelled back before jumping into the water again.

* * *

Fourth of July was always a special occasion for everyone in Port Washington. Everyone was extremely patriotic in the suburban town. Block parties were held on every street in town, starting from the morning end until the firework spectacular that was held at Sparkle Lake. Even though it was blazing hot that Fourth, Percy's mother insisted that he dressed nicely anyway much to his dismay. He tried begging his step-dad for help, but he abandoned him joining the dark side with his mother.

He came out in a red and white striped polo that his step-father had bought for him last Fourth of July and with some blue khaki shorts on and the nicest pair of sneakers he could find, because he will be damned if he had to wear dress shoes to a freaking Fourth of July block party in Fort Washington. He even slicked back his black hair with some gel and a comb. Deep down, Percy actually enjoyed it because he was hopping it would maybe impress Annabeth who he had a not-so secret crush on since he was twelve years old.

Sally had made her famous five-layer bean dip and had some tortilla chips she bought from the Valdez's yesterday in preparation. Percy wished that he would see his friends Leo, Hazel and Charles, but because he lived in a white neighborhood, they wouldn't be there which made Percy sad to think about. They walked out the front door of their house and made their way to the Chase residence.

The Chase's lived four houses down the road to them, and that was where the block party was starting. They had organized it this year calling every household in the neighborhood making sure that they were invited. Of course there was speculation that there were Communist supporters in the neighborhood, but they couldn't make a big scene out it, so even those families were invited. The adults would just gossip about who they think the Communists are and why, leaving their kids to play with each other and making sure they stayed innocent for as long as possible.

The front door was wide open to the Chase's house which Percy walked right on through first immediately trying to find Annabeth. There were people going in and out constantly and music from the radio could be heard from the backyard. People were chatting away and the smell of barbeque smoke could be smelled from all the way down the street. Percy walked through the clear back doors into the backyard where a dozen people were idly chatting with one another all decked out in red, white and blue. Towards the back, where the white picket-fence separates the yards, Percy found Annabeth.

She was in a red and white polka dot two piece bathingsuit running through the sprinkler with her dog Bismarck a big rottweiler laughing like she's having the time of her life. Percy smiles at the sight of his best friend and runs over to her. When's he near enough to the sprinkler not to get wet because he was in nice clothes, he screamed her name to get her attention.

When she whipped around to the sound of her name, Percy swears up and down that time had slowed down. Her golden curls were let down and formed a halo around her naturally tan skin. The freckles on her face and shoulders were standing out due to her being in the sun all day during the summer. She didn't have any makeup on and her gray eyes looked just as startling as ever. Percy had a major crush on his best friend.

Annabeth smiled and ran over. She was about to hug him when she realized that she was soaking wet and he was in nice clothes. Her face turned sheepish for a second before her blinding smile became apparent on her face again.

"Percy! I'm so glad you're finally here! Let me go get changed quickly then we'll hang out okay?"

With that she ran inside her house leaving Percy in the backyard with Bismarck leaning up against him waiting to be pet by his second favorite person, and of course getting Percy's shorts wet anyway.

A few minutes later she comes running out of the house in a blue and white small dotted dress that has a halter top and the hemline is folded over the top. She's wearing these white heels that made Percy want to cringe just looking at them. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had a red and white striped headband in her hair completing the look. Her makeup was immaculate as usual, making Percy wonder how she did it so fast and perfectly. She looked happy though, which was all Percy wanted for her.

"You ready to hang out?" she asked eagerly.

Percy smiled and stuck out his arm in a gentleman's fashion. She raised a dark eyebrow and had a smile on her face. She gladly linked arms with him and they walked up the street at all the different foods people had outside their front lawns for the block party. There was a local band playing some music to keep everyone entertained. Some people were dancing along to the music. Percy had half a thought to ask Annabeth to dance with him, but that would imply they would be going steady soon and he was not ready to ask Annabeth for that yet. They were only fourteen!

When night fell upon Port Washington that evening, everyone in the neighborhood made their way over to the beach of Sparkle Lake with their families, lawn chairs and towels to watch the annual fireworks that went off from the lake. Percy and Annabeth had stayed together the entire day and were heading off to the lake together without their families in tow. Percy had a feeling that they were okay with that somehow.

Annabeth had brought two lawn chairs out from her garage and gave one to Percy to carry down the streets to head to Sparkle Lake. They walked together in a comfortable silence, listening to the summer sounds that surrounded them. People were still chatting away with each other, and the crickets could be heard from every direction and the fireflies were illuminating the navy sky above with little flickers of yellow and green. The buzz of summer was definitely there in that moment.

When the did get to the beach, they set up their chairs right near the surf where the water and sand met. It was front row seats for the spectacular that the town puts on every year. Sure it's not the Macy's fireworks down in Manhattan, but this one, in the small town of Port Washington, it was the best Percy could ever wish for.

At exactly 9:00 PM the first one went whizzing into the sky exploding into an array of red and white colors. Everyone _oohhh_ and _ahhhed_ watching them one by one go off from the middle of the lake high into the sky. It looked as if they could touch the stars and moon way up above. He turned towards Annabeth who sat next to him. The fireworks of every color illuminated her face creating new shadows that he didn't even think existed. Her white heels had been dumped as soon as she stepped foot onto the sand. Percy didn't really think she cared if she lost them or not because she wasn't a heels or dress gal. She looked it, but in her heart she was a free spirit and soon enough that would come out from underneath the perfect woman her mother wanted Annabeth to be.

Percy heard her take a deep breath from beside him. He looked toward her, she had a small smile on her face. It wasn't her real smile though.

"I heard my parents talkin'" she started.

"About wha'?"

"Me n' you. Together," with that she finally looked over at him. Her gray eyes piercing into him.

"Together as in, goin' steady?" he asked suddenly nervous.

She _mmhmmed_ in response turning her head back to the fireworks. Annabeth didn't have a smile on her face any longer. Percy knew exactly why. She didn't want to be arranged in a relationship. Percy was her best friend and she wanted to keep it like that. He hoped that she had the same feelings as he did for her, and he was pretty sure she did. But if she ever wanted to be anything more with Percy, it would be on her terms and on nobody elses. And Percy knew that darn well. He was her best friend after all.

As the fireworks kept erupting and whirling into the dark sky, Percy only had one thought going on in his head. He had a feeling this decade would be the most interesting he'd ever see.


End file.
